


Tea (and Cake) For Two

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cake shaped like Godzilla appears on Newt's desk on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea (and Cake) For Two

Newt yawned and stretched as he walked into the lab, a bit half asleep. He waved towards Gottlieb- early into the lab as usual- as a good morning greeting. He walked towards his desk as he rubbed his eyes, and when he scanned over the surface of his desk, he became more awake.

What he found on his desk was a cake shaped like Godzilla, and it said on it 'Happy Birthday, Newton.'

Newt didn't know what to say, but the full use of his name on the cake gave away who this had come from and why it was here.

The biologist looked over to his colleague.

“Hermann, dude-” Newt pointed dramaticly at the cake. “Did you put this cake here?”

Gottlieb looked over his shoulder at Newt. He wondered if the other was going to answer or not, but he soon spoke up.

“I... Yes, I did.” Gottlieb answered. “I thought that, since it's your birthday, I would leave you that.”

“You...” Newt laughed and smiled. “Oh my God, Herms, you're amazing.”

The physicist looked away, giving a little huff. “You better appreciate it. I had to get it specially made.”

“What? Dude, of course I appreciate it! It's Godzilla!”

“You adore anything that has to do with Godzila.”

“Aw, you know me man.” Newt picked up the cake and put it in the fridge. He did want some at that moment, but work came first, despite today being his birthday. The cake could wait for now, or at least when he decided he was hungry. “Have some with me later?”

Gottlieb looked back over at Newt. “I don't know...”

“Come on, I know you've got a secret sweet tooth.”

He scowled, slightly embarrassed, but it didn't last. “Fine, but just a little bit.”

As the day went on, a few other people around the Shatterdome wished Newt a happy birthday. He smiled at their wishes and thanked them. And then he would continue on with his work. Truly, however, it did make hm happy.

Though he was really looking forward to having that cake with his friend.

Sometime during the evening, Gottlieb brought up the cake again, which brought a smile to Newt's face. He packed up his work for the night and took out the cake.

“Admit it, you couldn't wait to dig in to this delicious looking cake.” Newt said, setting it down on his desk.

“Don't be ridiculous. I told you I only wanted a little bit; just a slice. And I'd be careful if I were you, as I assume it would be just awful if you were to make yourself sick via cake on your birthday.”

“I'll take it easy.”

“Or maybe you'll start bouncing off the walls from an increased sugar intake.”

Newt whined. “Alright, that's it. The tail is mine, just so you know.”

Gottlieb shrugged. “I wasn't planning on it.”

Newt cut off the tail piece and the other scientist took whatever piece he wanted. He smiled at seeing Newt enthusiastic eating his slice, despite making a bit of a mess.

“Um, Newton.”

He swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.” Gottlieb said softly.

Newt grinned at him. “Thanks, dude.”

“Ah, and another thing.”

“Yeah?”

“You got a bit of cake on your face.”

“Oh!” Newt grabbed a napkin and whiped the smudges of food that had stuck to his face. “Thanks.”

“As long as you're enjoying yourself.”

“I am, Hermann.”

“Good.”

 


End file.
